House Waynwood
House Waynwood of Ironoaks is a noble house from Ironoaks in the Vale. They are one of the great noble families sworn to House Arryn. They rule over Ironoaks and the surrounding villages of Falcongarde, Thornwood, Brineshire, Riverbourne and Ironhollow, as well as Checkerfield and it's surrounding lands ruled by their vassal, House Hardyng. History House Waynwood is an old and proud house, loyal to the Vale, and the Arryn’s that rule over it, and are known for their insistence on ceremony. They blazon their arms with a black broken wheel on green. Ironoaks, the surrounding lands, and the lands of Checkerfield, and the rest of the lands ruled by House Hardyng are all overseen by the Waynwood’s since the arrival of the Andal’s in Westeros. Along with house’s Arryn, Corbray and others, the Waynwood’s boast the oldest lineage of Andal’s in Westeros as it was them who landed on the coast of the Vale and have remained here ever since. During the Dance of the Dragons, the current Lord’s grandfather, Lord Robert I Waynwood, left with the rest of the Vale to fight for the black’s and Rhaenyra Targaryen. Not long after he left, his wife, Lady Jocelyn Waynwood had a child, Lyonel Waynwood, but the Lady died during the birth. Eventually, word reached Ironoaks of the fall of Lyonel’s father, Lord Robert, and Ironoaks was officially in regency under one of the minor Lord’s until Lyonel grew up. During Lyonel’s reign, he was intent on avoiding a repeat of the past and spent much of his time within Ironoaks nurturing his children to adulthood before passing from natural causes at the age of 50. Recent Events It has been 10 years since that, in 188 AC, and Adrian has been in power for the decade. He rule’s over the lands and is well liked, but does have the urge his father did not to travel. This often resulted in his younger brother, Eddison taking up the mantle from time to time, which he does well. The last brother is “Wild” Wyl Waynwood, a more free spirited man then his brother’s, is rarely at Ironoaks at times, enjoying travelling and following the spur of the moment. However, he is arguably the best fighter and commander Ironoaks has seen since before Robert I Waynwood, and is known for his speed and strength in combat. Ironoaks and the villages surrounding it have been maintained well under Adrian and his late father, with few to no issues arising with most. However, House Cerwood, who rule Thornwood, have been rumoured to dislike the rule of Adrian and his father, preferring the warring and fighting of Lord Robert, and are said to have mentioned pushing a claim for Wyl Waynwood to take over, despite the close bond between the brothers. Family Members * Mya Waynwood nee Hardyng. Mother of Adrian, former Lady of Ironoaks, widow of the late Lord Lyonel Waynwood ** Jeyne Redfort nee Waynwood. Elder sister of Adrian, former Lady of the Redfort and current lady Regent of the Redfort. Grandmother to Lady Rhaenyra Redfort ** Lord Adrian Waynwood. Current Lord of Ironoaks ** Lady Alyse Waynwood nee Hunter. Wife of Adrian and current Lady of Ironoaks *** Robert II Waynwood. Eldest son and heir of Adrian, named after Lord Robert I Waynwood *** Eustace Waynwood. Second son of Adrian *** Anya Waynwood. Youngest child and only daughter of Adrian ** Ser Eddison Waynwood. Knight of the Bloody Gate and younger brother of Adrian ** Ser Wyl Waynwood. Youngest brother of Adrian, known as Wild Wyl ** Mya Royce nee Waynwood. Married to the heir to Runestone, Rickard Royce and youngest sister of Adrian Deceased Members * Lord Lyonel Waynwood. Father of Lord Adrian Waynwood. Died in 178 AC. Historical Members * Lord Robert I Waynwood. Grandfather of Lord Adrian Waynwood who fought and died in the Dance of the Dragons * Lady Jocelyn Waynwood. Grandmother of Lord Adrian Waynwood, and wife of Lord Robert I Waynwood. Died at the birth of Lyonel Waynwood. Category:House Waynwood Category:Houses from the Vale Category:Noble Houses